


Let the Shopping Competition Begin

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Competition, Competitive Castiel (Supernatural), Competitive Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shopping, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 turns Christmas shopping into a competition in order to survive the Christmas crowds. And Dean is so sure he's going to win. He already knows exactly what he wants to get everyone, except for Cas- he has no idea what to buy for his angel lover.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Let the Shopping Competition Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 5: Shopping

"This has got to be the most ridiculous and idiotic thing we've ever done, and we hunt monsters for a living," Dean said, even though he was grinning as they stood outside the mall. 

"We need Christmas presents," Cas pointed out, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"But you've never faced Christmas crowds and queues. These people turn into animals this time of the year," Sam said with a laugh.

"Hunting a pack of ghouls is less dangerous than facing the Christmas crowds," Dean said, leaning his weight against Cas.

"You're so dramatic," Cas huffed, even as Dean slid his fingers through Cas' belt loop to draw him closer, and the angel flashed him a gummy smile.

"Alright, remember the rules. Dean sticks to the north part of the mall. Cas sticks to the west section. Jack gets south and I take east. No crossing into each other's sections. Fastest shopper gets to pick the next case we take. Second gets to decide the next movie night. Third has to cook dinner. Last to finish has to do all the chores around the Bunker for a week," Sam said.

"Must everything be a competition?" Cas asked, even though he'd already agreed to participate.

"Isn't the competition what makes it fun?" Jack piped up.

"Atta boy," Dean said, throwing Jack a wink.

"You're teaching him bad habits," Cas chastised, yet his words didn't match his actions as he tilted his head and kissed Dean on the jaw.

"And you secretly love it," Dean teased, pulling Cas forwards to kiss him properly. "Just so you know, I'm totally beating you in this competition."

"What makes you so sure of that? Good luck beating an angel," Cas said, pulling back from the kiss.

"Oh, look who's smack talking now," Dean said with a grin.

"Are you two done flirting? Can we start this competition or not?" Sam asked.

"Oh, we're done," Cas said, stepping away from Dean with a smirk. "It's on."

"Bring it, sweetheart," Dean teased.

"Alright, here we go. Three, two, one… go!" Sam said.

Jack instantly took off at a run, disappearing into the entrance of the mall.

"Cheater!" Dean yelled after Jack, before he jogged off towards his designated end of the mall, looking back and winking at Cas just to see his lover blush.

Okay, this couldn't be too hard, right? Jack was currently obsessed with Star Wars, so anything related to that would have the kid entertained for days. Sam had been talking about needing new boots after a recent case had his old pair shredded in a meat grinder- which was quite a sight to behold. And Cas…. well Cas was going to be the hardest to shop for. What to buy your angel lover who wasn’t into materialistic things? Dean was hoping inspiration would strike as he made his way through the mall.

But Dean’s easy quest for presents quickly turned into the nightmare from hell. Almost every store he walked into was sold out of all the decent Star Wars merchandise. Finding boots in the right size for Sam was turning out to be impossible. And he still hadn’t found anything for Cas.

He was just about to give up and walk back to the car empty handed when he saw it in one of the shop windows. A sheath for a knife; perfect size for Cas’ angel blade. Something Cas could actually safely put the blade in besides tucking it up his sleeve.

With a renewed energy Dean purchased it, feeling like he was back in the game.

Twenty minutes later, after waiting in line for what felt like an eternity, he’d managed to snag a high quality lightsaber for Jack.

Two down, one to go. It took another three stores to find Sam the perfect pair of boots, but when he’d finally purchased them, Dean all but ran back towards the car. He hadn’t been too long, right? Well, in normal standards an hour and a half shopping was inconceivable, but for last-minute Christmas shopping, that wasn’t too long… right?

Dodging and weaving back through the crowds, Dean felt more and more confident as he got closer to the car. No way any of them had beaten him. Jack was way too easily distracted. Sam would spend time trying to find the perfect items. Cas was a wild card, but Dean could handle that.

He stepped out of the mall, ready to claim his victory… and froze. Cas, Jack, and Sam were all leaning up against the Impala, a pile of bags on the floor next to them. As soon as they saw Dean, they all began to taunt him, yelling and cheering over their wins.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly, pulling out his keys to open the trunk.

“You lost, Dean. Not even by a little bit, but by a landslide,” Sam said with a laugh.

“We’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes,” Cas said, shooting Dean a wink.

“Even I beat you, which now makes me better than you,” Jack teased.

Shaking his head, Dean put his bags into the trunk and turned to face Cas. “Why didn’t you just text me?”

“And ruin this glorious moment of victory?” Cas teased, stepping close to Dean and smiling brightly. “I hope you’re ready for chores.”

Dean shoved Cas lightly, before snaking his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “You’re gloating pretty hard there, Angel.”

“That’s because I got first place, Dean. I won, therefore I get the choice on our next hunt,” Cas said proudly.

“I’m never going to hear the end of it, am I?” Dean asked.

Cas pretended to ponder the thought, before shaking his head. “Oh, I’m going to make sure to remind you every few minutes while you’re cleaning the Bunker.”

“I hate you,” Dean grumbled as Sam and Jack climbed into the car.

“No, you don’t,” Cas said, leaning up to kiss Dean. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Sam hooked the horn.

“Quit flirting so we can go home already,” he yelled from the passenger seat.

Smiling, Dean pressed one last peck to Cas’ mouth before pulling away, climbing into the car as Jack launched into a story about the weirdest thing he saw in one of the stores.

This moment right here with his family, this was what Christmas was all about, Dean thought to himself as they drove home.


End file.
